


The Drawing

by nathyfaith



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluffy, Gen, Morpheus - Freeform, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/nathyfaith
Summary: Gabriel has a promise to fulfill, he consults his angel siblings to get a fresh start.Little did he knew the only person he really had to go to was his charge, Sam.





	The Drawing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRiverScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRiverScribe/gifts), [MoonFire1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFire1/gifts), [ScrollingKingfisher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrollingKingfisher/gifts).
  * Inspired by [After the Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383168) by [TheRiverScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRiverScribe/pseuds/TheRiverScribe). 



> TheRiverScribe, thanks for letting come and play in your sandbox again, sweetheart!
> 
> If you haven't yet read her amazing series of fics, please STOP everything you're doing and go read it!
> 
> Bold writing is in Enochian. :)
> 
> PS: If possible, ignore my poor talent in drawing, I did try my best, but it has been years since I drawn a single line.

 

 

Gabriel wondered how he was going to fulfill his promise to a certain fledgling and his younger brother Cas, sure it didn’t help at all that he could recall with precise detail the overjoyed faces of the two boys.

He had discussed the situation in length with Michael who had suggested a Pegasus, clearly ignoring the fact that Sam was a small child now, even if his mind was as grown up as possible.

Gabriel had rolled his eyes and barked something about idiotic older brothers and marched to find Sariel, who was just as ‘helpful’. The angel had had the audacity of telling the ex-pagan God that he could always get Sam a talking fish, and she never sounded more like Ariel as she did at that very moment.

Zadkiel and Nuriel were another dead end; since both loved big kitties and agreed that a panther would be an amazing idea, strong, agile, no doubt the best companion a kiddo could have.

Gabriel was starting to lose his mind. What in the ever loving fuck were these angels on?

He shouldn't ask Raph, the old man might tell him to get Sam a Phoenix and that wouldn’t work at all especially with the whole burst into flames and rising from ashes thingy going on.

Should he consult the humans as well?  _No._

Maybe Sam was the one he should be consulting.  _Yes._  His charge would provide him exactly what he wanted and then perhaps if he needed help creating it he could always run back to his adoptive family.

Gabriel closed his eyes and focused his grace in search of Sam. He wasn’t in the bunker, which was alarming to him, but he didn’t seem to be in any danger either. When he finally found the kid, he was bewildered. Why was Sam in a kindergarten?

Damn those Winchester! He would skin Dean alive if he thought he could take Sam on a hunt! This was not what he called retirement!

Sam was sitting on a table with crayons and color pencils scattered all over, deep in concentration as he drew something.

“Watcha doing, kiddo?” He asked, spying behind Sam’s curly locks.

Sam didn’t flinch, already feeling Gabriel’s presence behind his back, “Dean told me to look busy for a minute, you know… as a normal kid would and I decided to try drawing again. Turns out, I completely suck at it!” Sam grumbled, pouting as he let the color pencil fall and was just about to crumble the page into a ball when Gabriel snapped his fingers and held the drawing in him left hand.

“Oh, nonsense, kiddo. This is really nice! Why would you say it sucks? I can easily see a dog, pretty awesome!” Gabriel praised while Sam tried to climb his legs in order to reach the paper.

“Sammy, what are you doing?” His big brother asked, his tone amused.

“I want my drawing back so I can burn it!” He said sliding to the floor and sitting on his butt ready to throw a tantrum.

“And you call Raphael a drama queen?! Get up, kiddo, or else…” Gabriel tilted his head and rolled his eyes, exasperated.

“Or else what?” Sam challenged.

“Or else I tell Raphael that you want HIM to ‘fix your hair’ for the next week!” Sam cursed under his breath, knowing that was code for 'Raphael will groom you for hours each day, during which he will include extensive lectures.’ Dean and Gabriel heard his impressive use of language. If they had been able to hear it, so were the people around them, and without a second thought, they both reacted.

“You’re grounded, kiddo.” Gabriel said at the same time Dean stated, “You’re grounded, Sammy!”

“This is ridiculous,” Sam complained, continuing the act as they walked through the corridor leaving the building behind. Two women shared a look, before smirking at the older man’s attitude towards Sam, approving their firm but calm reaction. When Gabriel was sure no one could see them, he snapped them back to the bunker, Sam exclaiming harder unhappily, **“I’m not a six-year-old kid! Stop treating me like one!”**

“Keep telling yourself that, Sammy!” Dean smirked as his little pain in the ass brother walked towards his room.

“Sometimes he is so hard on himself!” Gabriel commented his hands inside his pockets.

“Yeah, yeah. Let me see the drawing, Gabe.” Dean nudged him with his elbow, preferring to ignore his brother complain in Enochian but still waiting for the door room to slam in pure teenager fashion, but it never came.

“Wow, this is awesome. Sammy never drew like this, you think it has to do with the whole grace thing?” Gabriel turned to him and arched an eyebrow, inquisitively.

Dean continued, “It’s just, the last time he had to pretend he was a profiler his drawing was a stick figure with a horrible described tattoo and stick hair.”

Gabriel bit his lower lip, he would not laugh. First, because this was actually a nice drawing, second, because it was the best idea to what Sam actually wanted in his life.

***        

_A few years later_

**“He is such a good pup, I love him,”** Morpheus said, amused as he watched Dean run after Sam, just like the first time he had met him.

 **“Morph, have I ever shown you this?”** Asked Gabriel as he snapped a creased paper and showed to the mythical dog.

Morpheus sniffed the paper, questioning the reason Gabriel had such a poor drawing of himself and why it smelled faintly of the pup.

**“Oh, that’s because he made this years ago. Months prior my visit to Hecate and her introducing me to you.”**

Morpheus gave the archangel a wolfy grin, running up to meet his protegé again.


End file.
